The Warehouse
by the11thdoctorwhoboy
Summary: Note: I do not own Five nights at Freddy's or it's characters only James, John, Selena, Ann, Jack and Mike (and yes I know there is a Mike in Five Nights At Freddy's but this character is not him) 17 years since James has seen his old hometown and his friends. 17 years since the incident happened...
1. Chapter One: Hometown

Hello! This is my first chapter of my first story. Hope you enjoy.

Chapter One: Hometown

17 years since the incident occurred and James and his family left town. 17 years since James had seen his childhood friends and his home town. James was driving from Florida to New Jersey which was a long trip but worth the drive. He used to live in Egg Harbor Township with his family for 5 years but...something terrible happened that involved his family and other people. He looked at himself in the rear view mirror just thinking what would he say to his friends when he finally would meet them again after 17 years. But really...He knew what he was really thinking...He was thinking of what happened 17 years ago. He tried to rid the thought from his head but he couldn't it was stuck there like glue. He turned up the music in the car to help but it didn't all he could think of was how what happened changed his life...forever.

James arrived at his destination at the exact time he was supposed to 12:00 he was usually good at getting to places at the exact time he was never late. He walked inside the dinner and glanced around until he saw them. His old friends from 17 years ago sitting there talking to each other like they used to. James slowly made his way to the booth all 5 of his childhood best friend were sitting at. Mike looked up and saw James walk towards the table and just starred for a few moments. "Well look who showed up finally" Mike said "I thought you forgot and stayed home" Mike said still staring at James. "Sorry there was a bit of traffic along the way" James said he was lying there wasn't ANY traffic along the way there wasn't even a single road block.

All six of them ordered their food and went back to talking to each other. James was struggling to remember all his friends names but he thought he got them down in his head. They were Mike, Jack , Selena , Ann , Allen and himself. "So James how have you been doing?" Selena asked "Ok I guess..." James answered. The food came soon and they continued to talk until they were finished eating and they all pitched in for the bill. After a few minutes of talking and James knew this question would finally come...Ann asked this question...'What happened to the old house?" she asked Jack. They all stopped talking and looked at her "To soon?" she said. They left the dinner and walked down the street and to Mike's house because it was the closest. On the way James thought of the question Selena asked and he repeated it in his mind. He had said he was ok...but really he wasn't.

The walked into Mike's house one by one to the living room. They sat down and Mike turned on the TV and put on the sports channel. James always liked Mike's house with it's white tiled floor and yellow and blue stripped walls. Mike's parents died a few years ago and the house became his. His parents loved strips so that's why the walls were blue and yellow strips probably. Finally one of them spoke after 10 minutes "It's still there you know" Selena said. They all just stared at Selena like she was crazy but what James wondered was, how did she know?

End of chapter one! Hope you enjoyed it I know nothing really happened but stuff WILL happen later in the story so keep watch for chapter two which will be called...THE HOUSE


	2. Chapter 2: The House

Welcome to chapter two! Hope you enjoy!

Chapter Two: The House

"No Way" James said "I thought they teared it down!". No one really liked talking about what happened or what happened years before it so this was startling. "How do you know?" Mike asked "Did you even know?" Selena asked Mike.

"You didn't answer my question, but yes I did'. Mike answered

"I saw it on the way here, old and worn down"

"Well what do you expect it to be? Clean and new?" Ann asked

"No of course not" Selena said

James was still shocked of what he just heard. It's still there, still standing there but old. Then out of the blue James said something he would regret. "Lets go there" James said. The room fell silent the second he said that let's go there why would he say that he thought. "Are you sure about that James?" Mike asked him "Yes I am, if you five are of course" he answered. They looked at each other then at him. "Sure" Ann, Selena, Mike, Jack and John said.

They left Mike's house at 10:00 pm and got to the house at 11:40 pm. The house was worn down like Selena had said and almost didn't seem like the house James had lived in years ago." Oh my god it is still here" Jack said surprised "what you thought I was lying?" Selena said "maybe" Jack answered. Once they all entered the house with nothing but themselves and the two car keys. "Wonderful vacation home" Ann said in a sarcastic voice "Yeah 10 out of 10" Jack said. The house had grey painted walls and wooden floor and the ceiling was a light blue. James wondered into his father's old bedroom it was dusty and a lot of the furniture was covered with sheets except a bookshelf but instead of books there were files. At first he thought nothing of it but when he started to walk out of the room one of the files of the shelf onto the floor.

He glanced at it and slowly picked it up and opened it. The file had pictures of 5 children and a few pieces of paper saying something about 5 child murders. Another file fell on the ground in front of him. He dropped the other folder dated 1987 and picked up the one dated 1983. The front of the folder had the 'The Bite Of 83'. James opened the folder and it had a picture of a animatronic and a child with it's frontal lobe bitten off. "What the heck" James said to himself the picture looked like it was taken in a restaurant. He took a key out of the file and put it in his pocket for some reason he didn't know. He put both folders away and turned around to leave but to his surprise he couldn't. Something was blocking the door way.

End of chapter two! Hope you enjoyed it don't forget to be on the look out for chapter 3. Chapter 3 will be called...NIGHTMARE!


End file.
